(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel nitrosourea derivatives of sucrose expressed by the general structural formula: ##STR4## where A.sup.1 and A.sup.2 are a group of OR or ##STR5## and either A.sup.1 or A.sup.2 is group of ##STR6## and R is a hydrogen atom or acyl group.
A compound embodying this invention has a significant antitumor activity and yet an extremely small side effect giving rise to, for example, spleen atrophy, and consequently can be applied very effectively as a medicine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The Japanese patent publication No. 32,768 (1979) sets forth a compound having a structure expressed by the general formula: ##STR7##
The Japanese patent disclosure (KOKAI) No. 151,918 (1979) discloses a nitrosourea derivative having a structure expressed by the general formula: ##STR8## where R is a hydrogen atom, alkyl group, or aryl group.
The Japanese patent disclosure No. 19,944 (1979) indicates a compound having a structure expressed by the general formula: ##STR9## where R represents ##STR10##
The above-listed disclosed compounds are all known to have an antitumor activity.